


Howling In The Night

by frozentiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentiger/pseuds/frozentiger
Summary: Some female Shepherds are left to guard camp, camp gets attack by wolves and you can guess what happens next.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i have gone and made a twitter account. I don't expect lots of people to follow it but i will be posting WIP updates, polls and letting people know when i post a story/chapter.  
> Don't follow it if you don't want to but i will be leaving it at the bottom of every chapter from now on incase you do. Also later today i will be doing a poll for the next story. Anyways hope you enjoy the story and as always feel free to leave any feedback.

A village was in need of some help after an attack had run through it not long ago. Not wanting to pack up camp for something that would only take one night, it was decided that while most of the Shepherds went and handled the matter a few would stay behind to watch over the camp.

The Shepherds staying behind were Maribelle, Cordelia, Olivia and lastly the royal sisters Lucina and Cynthia.

It was a quiet full moon night save for the sound of the fire in the middle of camp. Cordelia, Lucina and Cynthia were sitting around the fire for warmth while Olivia and Maribelle were a few feet away near the edge of the forest enjoying some tea and conversing.

While Maribelle was going on a lecture Olivia thought she heard something in the forest. Turning her head to the sound she spotted a glimpse of what looked to be something large moving in the dark forest. 

Quickly panicking she turned to Maribelle and told her what she had seen. Maribelle brushed it off as probably a deer or something and went to get more tea leaving the poor dancer alone in silence. 

Olivia’s eyes darted around the forest looking for any movement, after a few moments of not seeing anything she let out a sigh and went to take a sip of her tea. As the cup touched her lips she heard something running towards her.

Maribelle was chatting with her fellow shepherds by the fire when they heard a scream from the direction Olivia was in. They quickly got to their feet drawing their weapons. Before the girls knew it they were surrounded on all sides, there was something moving around in the shadows just outside of the fire's light. Before they had time to form a plan they heard a howl and were attacked from all sides.

The girls were quickly defeated due to being outnumbered, they were surprised to find their attackers were a pack of large wolves. Expecting to be killed and eaten the girls prepared for the worst until they heard Olivia. While they would have expected sounds of pain instead they heard what sounded like moans of pleasure. Looking back at the attackers in front of them it became clear that they were in for something else then being eaten, the wolves around them had large red rods poking from beneath them.

Wasting no time each of the girls was dragged to different parts of the camp and had their clothes torn from their bodies by the sharp teeth of the wolves.

Olivia’s face was against the ground as a wolf had its way with her from behind. The dancers clothes were torn leaving holes for her pussy and boobs to hang free in the cold night. 

Her knees were scraping against the ground trying to support her hips and the wolf mounting them up as he slammed against her. Olivia had only experienced sex once two years ago so her pussy was quite tight and eager much to her partners liking.

The wolf’s cock was large, being at least eight inches and was extremely thick. It was painful at first but her body had quickly lubricated the thick meat making its rapid thrust smooth, turning the pain to pleasure. Olivia was grabbing fist full of grass and moaning loudly into the ground.

Noticing what she was doing the dancer blushed in embarrassment, but it wasn't like she could stop the animal even if she wanted to so it was ok to lay and take it. At least that is what she told herself as each thrust was followed by the sound of the wolf slamming against her large ass making it bounce to its rhythm.

Maribelle had tried putting up a fight which is why she had her back pinned to the ground with a wolf’s jaw around her neck as it forced a large cock into her small hole.

Anytime she tried pushing the beast off her it growled and bit into her neck harder which was followed up with a rough slam into her pussy. The wolf was determined to make her its bitch one way or another as it ruthlessly pounded her cunt over and over.

After a few minutes she lost the will to fight and laid back spreading her legs in submission. The wolf rewarded her good behavior by removing its hold on her neck and showering her face in licks. Maribelle in a daze from the sex stuck her tongue out and licked her new mate back. 

Cordelia knew she couldn't fight her way out of this so she stood there naked ready to be defiled by a beast.

One of the Wolves laid on its back letting its massive cock stand proudly before the red head. After it let out a growl Cordelia understood what it wanted and mounted the canine.

She hovered over its penis letting her folds slide across the warm prick below. She took a deep breath and prayed it wouldn't hurt too much taking something that big and lowered herself down onto its cock.

The wolf let out a howl as a tight warm pussy slowly enveloped its thick shaft. The dog had its tongue out and started panting enjoying his bitch.

Cordelia only had it half way before she started to panic. This cock was a good twelve inches making it far bigger than any man she had been with before now.

Her companion let out a growl before pushing its hips up wanting to be deeper in her. She let out another deep breath and dropped down with full force.

She quickly realized her mistake and howled to the sky as her womb was stuffed with cock leaving a nice bulge. Almost passing out she gathered herself and began to bounce up and down on the meat slowly letting out more and more whines of pleasure.

Lucina was naked surrounded by wolves. As one walked up to her, she could see its cock poking from underneath.

Crawling under it she wrapped one hand around the thick cock and shivered. The canine’s cock was long and thick to the point where her hand couldn't wrap fully around it.

The wolf’s cock was extremely warm to the touch making Lucina’s pussy gush, much to her shame.

She slowly stuck her tongue out and gave the tip a soft lick. As it howled the wolf’s cock seemed to throb from the treatment. Seeing some liquid drip from the tip Lucina gave it another lick. Tasting the substance made the young girl moan, she wanted more. Getting more comfortable she licked faster and more sloppy on the now rapidly throbbing cock.

Covering the wolf’s penis in a sheet of her spit she took as much of it in her mouth as she could fit and sucked and licked quickly loving the taste of her mate's meat.

Cynthia was in an awkward position. She was slumped over a tree stump naked with her ass in the air as a wolf lapped away at her pussy.

The young princess was still a virgin so she was scared about what was going to happen. Looking around the camp and seeing her friends moaning and embracing it made her fear quickly turn to excitement.

It helped that the warm tongue prodding her cunt was making her extremely horny.

The wolf pulled back from her, when it did she looked back and wiggled her hips giving the canine a full show of her round ass.

Seeing this the wolf howled before leaping onto her hips and shoving its cock inside. Cynthia cried out as her hymen was torn by the large seven inch cock. The wolf gave the girl a lick on the face whimpering as it held its cock still inside.

Cynthia gave the hound a kiss and pushed her hips back giving the animal her full permission to keep going.

The wolf began to thrust into the girl’s tight unused pussy slowly molding her insides to its shape. Her pain quickly went away as she felt pleasure like she never had before and moaned out louder and louder with each passing second.

The girls all quickly became adjusted to their new masters, fully accepting their jobs as the pack bitchs. The camp was filled with moans and howls of plesure

Olivia was still taking it from behind when another wolf came up to her. She looked up wondering what it would do before then having its cock forced into her throat. Both wolves howled and started pumping full speed into both the dancers tight holes.

Gagging on the fat cock now in her mouth Olivia used her tongue to shower the girthy penis in affection covering it, her face and the ground in spit.

Both the hounds started to whine as their thrust became more and more desperate. Wanting to help them out she tightened her throat and pussy around the thick cocks which had an instint affect. The wolves howled once again as they plunged deep into their bitch and unloaded. 

Olivia nearly choked on the sheer amount of sperm pouring down her gullet. But with hard work and focus she held on and drank every drop as her pussy and womb did as well.

The dancer was left on the ground, thick white cum pooling underneath her now red pussy.

Maribelle was dealing with something a little similar as the wolf had shifted to a sixty-nine position, roughly fucking her throat as he licked her dripping pussy.

Trying her hardest to take the cock in her mouth the young noble's jaw began to hurt from being forced open so wide. Luckily the warm tongue exploring her cunt was relieving that pain with pleasure.

It didn't take long before she was moaning into the thick shaft as her pussy gushed juices from a hard orgasm. The wolf drank her cum like it was starving, spreading her pussy to get at more of the juice.

Using its tongue the wolf brought her to several orgasms before finally pressing its balls against her face and unloading.

Maribelle chugged down as much of the cum as she could but it was too much and a stream of it began to pour from the sides of her full mouth. Leaving her face a sticky mess of cum and spit.  
One of the wolves had grown impatient waiting for its turn and leaped onto Cordelia and with her pussy already stuffed it took her ass instead.

Cordelia cried out in plesure, while she had never done anal before the feeling of fullness with two cocks working her holes was beyond belief.

The wolves took no mercy on her pussy and ass, pounding away at the tight holes chasing their release. Cordelia for her part began to slam her hips back into the thrusting cocks letting them fill her insides completely and squeezing them in an attempt to milk their balls for everything they had.

She remembered quickly canine anatomy when she felt two bulges trying to pry her open. Cordelia gasped in a panic but before she could react her already filled holes were stretched more as the wolves knotted her.

Codelia screamed out in pain but was quickly screaming in pleasure as a thick stream of burning cum filled both her holes to the brim, sealing it so it all stayed inside.

After a few minutes the wolves freed their knots and lengths from her leaving Cordelia on the ground panting as her gaping holes gushed globs of thick cream out.

Lucina had a crowd of wolves laying around her as she crawled to each one fondling their sacks as she licked every inch of their throbbin hot rods. Before leaving she would peper the red cock in sweet kisses leaving a trail of spit behind. 

She did this for six hounds giving each eight to ten inch penis the full cock wash down.

After a while the wolves all gathered around her whining for more of her. Lucina took each cock one at a time into her mouth and gave a long loud messy slurp of their flaring cockhead As she went from hound to hound her slurping was rewarded.

Each time she felt the wolf throb she pulled back and lapped the tip gently with her soft pink tongue purring as line after line of hot cum fired out onto her face dripping all down her body.

After she finished them all off she was drenched in warm cum. happily licking it off her slowly. Once clean she took each cock and gave it a good cleaning with her tongue as well.

Cynthia was moaning like a bitch in heat as she laid back sprawled out across the ground as a wolf hammered her cunt. 

The now no longer virgin girl kissed her canine lover the entire time it fucked her, swapping spit with the wild animal without a care in the world.

She glanced over and saw the other girls taking loads of cum and felt left out. Wrapping her legs around the wolf so it could plunge deeper and harder into her she whined for its cum wanting her womb to be filled. 

The wolf having no complaints as it began fucking her harder and faster before shoving its knot in her tiny cunt. Cynthia panted with her tongue out saying “good boy” as her womb and pussy were soaked in an endless amount of sperm. Pulling out with a pop her pussy made a loud squelch as globs of cum drained from her. 

That night was filled with hours upon hours of fucking to the point where once all the pack had been satisfied the girls couldnt move from exhaustion.

Leaving a note behind before morning telling their friends not to come looking for them the girls followed their mates back home.

Night after night howls could be heard from the forest followed by moans and whines.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark empty forest there is almost complete silence save for the faint echoes coming from a cave nestled between two large boulders that conceal its entrance.

This cave is home to a pack of large wolves who have made the forest their home and hunting ground. Recently the pack which consisted of all males have found some females to breed to their heart's content, and these females have learned the wolves are large in other ways.

In the center of the cave side by side two royal sisters are on all fours holding hands as they are ruthlessly pounded from behind by their new wolf mates. A few feet away from them a shy dancer is riding a wolf's hips as her noble friend lays next to her getting eaten out by a wolf in the best way. In a dark and secluded corner of the cave the pack alpha enjoys a nice blowjob from a once proud knight.

The two sisters Lucina and Cynthia were until recently virgins and now here they were moaning and slamming their hips back against two nine inch wolf cocks. Both of them quickly learned to accommodate such large rods but even still the wolves would spread them to the limit.

Cynthia had a very carefree take to sex bouncing her large ass back against the thrusting cock with no rhythm or finesse just pure raw instinct. Her wolf partners would often follow her lead and just hammer away at the very eager bitch before them. By the end of the night her ass and pussy would be red and sore from such rough fucking but she never cared in the moment, she just wanted to cum over and over on the thick meats inside her.

Lucina had a more calculated way to sex, making sure she matched her partners thrust with her hips pushing back in sync. She would make sure the wolf fucking her always was taken care of and given maximum pleasure. Quickly she had learned how to squeeze her pussy or give a moan of affection to entice her lover. Her number one goal in sex was to make her partner cum and she had become very good at it.

The princesses had a line of wolves waiting to have a go at them but their current companions would get to fill them with the first loads of the night.

Cynthia felt her mates thrust getting more desperate with each passing second. Understanding what it meant the young princess pushed her hips as far back as she could and used her pussy to massage the flaring cock inside. The wolf let out a howl as it slammed one last time in her and unloaded what seemed like gallons of burning cum into her womb.

Lucina wasn't far behind her sister as she felt her partner's cock throbbing against her womb with each slam forward. Reaching back she fondled the wolf's balls as she squeezed down on the thick shaft with her cunt. This brought the canine crashing into its orgasm. Lucina felt one last hard throb before warm cum started to pour inside her, she could feel its balls emptying inside her as she rubbed them.

Both sisters squeezed each other's hands screaming out as they were creampied by wolves.

Nearby Olivia and Maribelle had also quickly taken to being bitches for the pact. Though both of them had experienced sex before it was completely different with animals and they had come to love it more then anything.

Maribelle was in a unique situation as she lay on the ground with a wolf slobbering all over her cunt. Her pussy lips were spread as a wet warm tongue lapped away at her cunt making her whine and moan like she was in heat. While she used to be quite defiant now she had become a frequent plaything for the pack who enjoyed the way she squirmed. Biting her lip she tried to hold back her voice as she closed in on her sixth orgasm that night.

Grabbing at the wolf between her leg moaning as its tongue slithered inside her wet velvety walls. The thick tongue in her swirled wildly trying to taste every inch of her walls and every drop of her juices. Maribelle went limp, silently screaming to the ceiling, her toes curled in a mind bending orgasm. Juices sprayed all over the snout of the wolf but it never stopped licking away at her quivering pussy.

Olivia being very submissive more often than not would be face in the ground as a wolf fucked her, this time however she was enjoying something different for a change. Her wolf companion was lying on the ground as she rode its cock, facing backwards so the canine could get a nice view of her fat pale ass bouncing on its ten inch dick. As a dancer she would roll her hips and make a show of the ordeal which drove her mates wild with lust.

The dancer's mate was beginning to whine and lightly claw at her hips making it clear the poor thing couldn't withstand her dance anymore. Slamming her thick ass down hard she took all of the wolf’s cock within her, knot included. The dancer yelled with drool coming down her face as she creamed all over the throbbing meat inside her. The wolf followed suit and filled her womb and pussy to the brim in its watery cum.

Both girls swore they would never leave these amazing wolves.

In a quiet corner removed from everything else Cordelia was laying on her stomach giving a passion filled blowjob to the pack alpha.

The pack alpha had the largest cock of them all being at least thirteen inches long and thick as an arm. Such a large cock made the experience all the better for Cordelia, she enjoyed a challenge and trying to cover this entire cock in her saliva was a fun one. Slowly she would drag her tongue from the knot to the tip giving it small kisses on the way up. Once at the tip she would take it in her mouth and give it a long and firm suck before going back down to start over.

Cordelia was staring her wolf in the eye as she continued to lather its veiny red cock with her tongue. The wolf growled, not in an aggressive way but to let her know of its incoming finish. Cordelia got the message and took the tip of the hot cock in her mouth and slurped loud and hard all over it, lavishing the cock head with licks in between each messy wet slurp. While its cock was hot and warm to the touch it was nothing compared to the thick spurts of boiling cum that began to fill her mouth. Opening her lips she gave the wolf a good view of her tongue being covered and drenched in spurts of thick gooey cum, she never broke eye contact with her mate as she swallowed every drop.

By the end of the night Lucina and Cynthia had their pussys stuffed with load after load from different wolves. Leaving their pussys leaking fountains of cum. Olivia had rode her wolf until every drop was in her pussy or on the floor below. Maribelle had come countless times to her wolf's incredible tongue. Cordelia had milked her mates cock for every drop leaving her face covered and her stomach full of cum.

The girls embraced being pack bitches loving every second of it as night after night they drained their pack for every drop. The thought of leaving never once crossed their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/FrozenTiger10 follow for wip updates and story polls :D


End file.
